Bobothe rabbit demon and somefairy lose the remote
by somefairy
Summary: bbrd and sf just learned how to use the remote and now its been kidnapped! they musrt rescue the T.V. remote. Maybe some anime characters can help. ;) (crossover). r&r!
1. remotey!

Authors note: Hiya its Somefairy and Bobo the rabbit demon with the 

sequel. If you haven't read our first story there might be some things you 

won't understand but fir the most part you will. We hope you like it

****

Somefairy and Bobo the rabbit demon lose the remote

Somefariy and Bobo the rabbit demon where watching TV. It had become more interesting after Vash showed them how to use the remote. They were channel surfing when they realized they were very hungry.

SF: man , I'm starving

BBRD: yeah ,me to

SF: Lets go to the kitchen and get a snack

BBRD: what ? but-but we'll have to leave the TV and the remote. What if something happens to them.

SF: nothings gonna happen to them. Look I'll put he remote right here by the end table. it will be there when we get back.

BBRD: well ( looks at the remote) okay lets go

So SF and BBRD went to the kitchen and started eating a lunch of sugar and candy.

BBRD: num num num num

SF: num num num num

After they finished they went back into the other room

SF: that was great. Now lets watch some more TV ( reaches for the remote but its not there)

BBRD: where's the remote?(getting panicky) where is it ? (grabs SF by the collar) you told me it would be there when we got back!

SF: I thought it would be

BBRD: well its NOT!

SF: maybe it fell… or maybe it's LOST FOREVER (starts sobbing)

BBRD: No, it can't be. Lets search the house

SF: okay

Both: ( start searching)

5 minutes later

The house is completely torn up except for the TV. Which is in perfect condition

SF: ITS NOT HERE!

BBRD: What do we do ?!  
SF: let me think (thinks) I got nothing

BBRD: okay, let me try ( thinks) I got it! We'll make fliers and put them all over the town.

SF: Good Idea! Lets bring some anime characters in to help us 

BBRD: okay. I just happen to have a list of anime characters you should bring in if you happen to lose the remote

SF: (looks at list) why did you make this list

BBRD: I made it on the off chance we would lose the remote

SF: oh , okay( Looks at list and makes random door appear) I'll go get

BBRD: (hits SF) fool! We don't have time to open random doors. Remotey is lost somewhere probably cold and hungry.

SF: OH REMOTEY(starts crying)

BBRD: It'll be okay SF. We'll find the remote. We'll have anime characters to help us

BBRD: okay, lets bring them all in.

SF&BBRD: ( start to dance and confetti appears around them )

Giant hole appears

Giant hole:rttttt ( pops out hiei, Inuyasha, fluffy, Domon, Rain, Ryoga, Piccolo , veggie, and goku)

Anime characters: (land in a big pile on the floor)

Inu: hey get off of me

Rain: you get off of me

Domon: We've been captured by the dark gundam!

Piccolo: What the…

Goku: where are we?

Inu: hey, I said get off of me

Veggie: shut up ( punches Inu in the nose)

Inu: (holding nose) why you…

SF: Peoples pay attention

BBRD: yeah, stop fighting. We've got more important things to do 

AC: (look at SF and BBRD)

Hiei: Oh no, not them again

Fluffy: O.O… you made me hug people. Do you know how much money I had to spend on REAL therapy after that?

SF: well, we really don't care

BBRD: Yeah, that was last time in Bobo the rabbit demon and somefairy's therapy time *cough * readthatfictoo *cough *

SF: (sarcastically) wow that was real smooth advertising

BBRD: yeah, I now

SF: (rolls eyes)

Goku: who are they

Rain: you don't want to know

BBRD: EVERYONE PAY ATTENTION

Everyone: (pays attention)

BBRD: good. Today a great tragedy befell me and sf. It…its to difficult to say. You tell tem sf

SF: today…WE LOST REMOTEY!

SF and BBRD: ( start crying)

Goku: Um, who's remotey?

Piccolo: that wouldn't happen to be your TV remote , would it?

BBRD: (nods while crying)

Hiei: you mean you brought us all the way here to help you find the TV remote

Inu: whats a TV remote?

SF: ( blows nose on tissue) well we brought you here to help us make fliers. (waves hand and makes desk with paper and crayons appear) sit down.

AC: ( sit down)

Ryoga: what is this school

BBRD: school…this is school. Then that means(eyes light up) I'm the teacher! Okay all you stupid kids shut up and get to work.

Veggie: I am not drawing fliers for a lost remote.

BBRD: ( smacks veggie in the head) Don't be a bad child! Get to work!

SF: Bobo, clam down

BBRD: but that kids being bad. (glares at veggie)

Veggie: (glares back)

SF: Bobo, you not the teacher and veggies not a kid

BBRD: Oh… right sorry bout that. Got a little carried away there

SF: that's ok. All right everyone ,start making fliers.

AC: ( start making fliers)

Fluffy: (looks over at ryoga's paper)

Ryoga: (glares and covers paper)

BBRD: eyes on your own paper, NOW!

SF: Um, Bobo

BBRD: Sorry

Goku: I'm done! (gives paper)

SF: this doesn't even look like a remote

Inu: I'm done

BBRD: this is a picture of you beating up fluffy

Fluffy: hey

Rain: I'm done

BBRD: this is a picture of you stabbing Domon

Domon: what?!

Piccolo: I'm done

SF: this is a picture of…hey is that supposed to be me?

Piccolo: (snickers)

BBRD: Okay, this is obviously going no where

SF: Now how are we going to find Remotey? ( starts crying)

BBRD: (crys also)

Piccolo: hey, whats this?( looks at note on the information board)

SF: I don't know

BBRD: yeah, that's the information board. No one looks at that

Piccolo: (reads note) it's a ransom note…for the remote

SF:What?! Remoteys been kidnapped

Hiei; some one actually kidnapped a remote control 

BBRD: well what does it say?

Piccolo: I says if you ever want to see your remote control again bring sugar and candy to the middle of the desert and leave it there. And its signed Naraku, Frieza, dark gundam and that guy off of yu yu hakusho

Inuyasha: (in low growl) naraku

Domon: OH NO, THE DARK GUNDAM!

Veggie: I thought you killed frieza

Goku: Yeah, I thought I killed him too

BBRD: friezas a boy?

Hiei: Which guy off of yu yu hakusho?

SF: hey Bobo I thought you killed the dark gundam.

BBRD: no, actually I had tea and cookies with him.We started to talk and hes really and okay guy, just misunderstood. He said Domon was creepy and scared him. But now hes stolen the remote and he must pay. I wonder where they took Remotey, Remotey, Remotey(echo)

(flash to bad guys layer)

To Be Continued

Give us atleast 3 reviews and we'll continue the story. See ya next time!


	2. off to the police station!

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing but sf and bbrd. 

SF: Story time! Story time! DO you all want to hear some more of the story

Captured audience: NO! NO!

BBRD: (stares menicingly at audience)

Captured audience: O.O… We mean yes

SF: Great! Lets hear it

___________________________________________________________________

(flash to bad guys layers)

Freiza: mua hahhahahaha, these people are fools. They just now found the ransom note!

Naraku: soon that sugary goodness will be ours!

Guy from Yu Yu Hakusho: you mean were really just doing this for the sugar and the candy?

Naraku; Of course! Why else would we go threw the trouble of kidnapping remotey.

(minion comes in)

Minion: My lord, remotey refuses eat, drink, or even speak

Frieza: what?!

(naraku, Frieza, dark gundam and GFYYH walk into a room with a cage the remote is in the cage)

Naraku: starving yourself will not make us pity you remotey.

GFYYH: Um, I don't think remotes can eat or drink, beong that there inatemate objects and all

Naraku: nonsense

Frieza: remotey, why wont you speak!

Remotey:…

Dark gundam: why wont he speak?!

Remotey:…

Naraku: REMTOEY, I COMMAND YOU TO SPEAK!

Remotey: …

Frieza: maybe he's sleeping

GFYYH: -,-

(flash back to sf and bbrd's house)

BBRD: so now what do we do?

SF: I don't know. The fliers are obviously a no go. So I guess well have to think of something else.

Goku: I know what to do.

BBRDandSF: you do!

Goku: yeah, whenever theres trouble like this you should go to the police. Remember that kids (winks to a non existant camera)

SF: you know, that acctually makes sense

BBRD:Yeah, lets got to the police.

SF: we'll take the bus.

BBRD: wait, I forgot something ( goes to closet and pulls out a knocked out kurama)

SF: you keep Kurama in a closet? How long has he been in there?

BBRD: a couple of weeks

SF: O.O

BBRD: what? I feed him

SF: whatever, lets just go

Everyone: ( goes outside)

(theres an old rickety bus with a mean looking bus driver in it)

Inu: I'm not getting on that thing

Domon: that lady looks mean

Veggie: what dump did you get this thing out of

BBRD: Stop complaining and get on the bus

Everyone: ( gets on the bus)

Bus driver: all you get on here and sit down. I don't want to see any of you get up!

(she starts the bus and pulls out. Its old and rickety so it bounces around a lot)

Fluffy: what is this monster

(Bang! The bus hits a big bump)  
SF: you know. I think we should sing a song to pass the time.

BBRD: lets sing the meow meow mix song

BBRD: yeah

SF: ready

SF&BBRD: meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow

2 hours later

BBRD&SF: meow meow mewo meow

Veggie: aaaaaahhhhhhh, I can't take it anymore!( jumps out window and starts blowing up random buildings)

(Major sound and light effects)

SF: ooooooh

BBRD: ahhhhhh

Rain: why is it taking 2 hours to get to the police station!

Piccilo: I don' t think the bus drivers right in the head.

Bus driver: (mumbling to himself)

SF: what? The bus drivers not right in the head?

BBRD: that means I Get To Drive! (runs up and kicks the bus driver out of her seat)

Bus driver: Hey!

BBRD: Get in your seat NOW!

Bus driver: (sits down) 

BBRD: (speeds up and flys over a hill) weeeeeeeee

Fluffy: I think I would have perfered the bus driver.

Hiei: this girls going to kill us

SF: aww, it'll be fine. She has her license. Bobo, give me your license

BBRD: (gives license)

SF: see

Piccilo: (inspects license) this is a cupon for cheese wiz

BBRD: ahahahahahahha ( flys over another hill and lands in front of the police station.) we are here

SF: yay! Lets go

Everyone: (piles off of the bus and enters the police station)  
Domon: wow. This one looks a lot different then the one rain baled me out of

Rain: I wouldn't of had to bale you out if you hadn't takcled that guy who looked like kyogee.

Domon: what? He could have been with the dark gundam.

SF and BBRD: (run to policeman's desk)

BBRD: Mr. Police man . you have to help us!

SF: We want to report a kiddnapping

Police man: Who was kiddnapped?!  
BBRD: remotey!

Policeman: who's remotey?

Hiei: there T.V. remote control

Policeman: your TV remote control got kidnapped?

SF: yeah, heres the ransom note.(hands policeman ransom note)

Policeman: (reads the note) Um, why don't you just go buy another remote?

SF&BBRD: (stare at him with looks of shock and horror)

BBRD: how dare you ask us to replace remotey, we've had so many memories with him.

(flash back)

(SF and BBRD are fighting over the remote)

SF: give it to me

BBRD: no! you'll just watch something stupid.

SF: will not!

BBRD: will too!

Remotey:…

(Flash forward)

BBRD: such fond memories

SF: you shall pay for your insolence, police man

(SF takes his coffee and spills it on him and BBRD steals his donuts)

SF&BBRD: run!

Everyone: (runs)

Policeman: oh no you don't! ( grabs Inuyasha and fluffy)

Inu: hey!

Fluffy: …

(back outside)

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. fluffy and inu in jail!

Time for another chapter. Hope you like it!

(outside)

SF: that was close. But atleast now we can use the donuts for the ransom. 

BBRD: (finishes eating donuts) Oh… we were supposed to use these for the ransom?…oops.

SF: that's okay. I don't think I could have resisted there sugary goodness for much longer, anyway.

BBRD: lets just get back on the bus.

Everyone: (gets back on the bus)

(Back at the police station. Fluffy and Inuyasha are in a jail cell. Some of the inmates are eyeing fluffy)

policeman: (comes in and unlocks cell) Hey you. With the dog ears. Time to make a phone call.

Inu: the names Inuyasha. ( gets up and follows policeman)

(one of the inmates walk over to where fluffy is sitting)

Inmate#1: Hey, whats up babe.

Fluffy:…

Inmate#1: what are you in fo…

(the inmate was interrupted because fluffy ripped his head off)

Other inmates: O.O…(slowly inch away)

(the policeman and Inu come back)

Policeman: I can't believe you don't know how to use a phone!

Inu: Gimme a break. how am I supposed to know?

Policeman: (comes in and sees the remains of inmate#1) what the? What happened?!

Fluffy: (glares at the inmates)

Inmate#2; um, well um.

Inmate#3; it was a suicide!

Policeman: oh…well whatever (leaves)

Inu: he thought you were a girl, didn't he?

Fluffy: I'm not going to answer that.

Inu; (rolls his eyes and sits down)

Back with everyone else. They had taken the bus all over looking for remotey. And they were currently at Mt. Everest

SF: (on big cliff) remotey,(echoes) remotey, remotey

Goku: (whispers to Piccolo) Why are we following these people

Piccolo: because of there authoress powers

Domon: (comes over and whispers) hey, were planning an escape. You guys want in

Goku: sure

Piccolo: I'll do anything to get away from those nut jobs

Domon: cool (motions for other ACs to come over) okay, now lets draw straws.

Hiei: why are we drawing straws

Rain; whoever gets the shortest straw has to go up to SF and BBRD and execute our SECRET PLAN.

(Anime characters all draw straws. Goku's is the shortest)  
Rain: okay, heres our secret plan (whispers to goku)

Goku: um ok( goes over to SF and bbrd)

SF: yes, Goku?

Goku: I think you should ( points off in the distance) LOOK OVER THERE!

SF&BBRD: (look over there)

Domon: RUN!  
AC: (run away)

SF: hey!

Kurama: (starts to wake up from all the commotion)

BBRD: (takes giant hammer and knocks out kurama)

SF: get back here!

BBRD: lets get them, SF

SF&BBRD: (chase after anime characters)

5 min later

(anime characters are in a cage being dragged by SF. BBRD is dragging kurama)

SF: dragging this cage is to hard. Especially on a mountain

BBRD: Well, let them out. I don't think there going to try to escape

SF: (lets out characters)

BBRD: you know, I don't think were going to find remotey on this mountain.

SF: Me neither ( thinks) I'm going to try something. OH RYOGA!

Ryoga: yes

TO BE CONTINUED

What is SF going to do to Ryoga? Whats going to happen to fluffy and Inu? Where did veggie go? Who knows? Not me. Guess your going to have to wait for the next chapter.


	4. jail break and at the resturant

****

Disclaimer: blah blah blah. we don't own stuff

SF: wow, it sure has been a while since we updated bobo.

BBRD: well, it would have been sooner if Somebody hadn't left our story in her French class.

SF: hey, how was I supposed to know someone would steal a old notebook with the cover almost coming off?

BBRD: Whatever

SF: shazam

BBRD:…..riiiiight, lets just start the story.

Chapter 4

SF, Bobo, and the AC were all on Mt. Everest looking for the remote control, and SF was just about to give ryoga a special gift.

SF: oh ryoga!(comes to ryoga batting her eyes)

Ryoga: Um, yes 

SF: (bat bat)I was shopping in the store one day and I came up on a perfect present just for you.

Ryoga: (blushes) uh, really. What is it?

SF: (pulls out a necklace that says pretty kitty on it ;-). And gives it to ryoga )

Domon: (snickers)

Rain: (hits him upside the head)

Ryoga: oh…..um 

SF: well, put it on.

Ryoga: um 

SF: (blinks) why aren't you putting it on?(tears well up) don't you like it?(starts crying) I spent my time and money buying you a great gift and you won't even wear it.!

Ryoga: No no, I love it. I'll wear it! (puts on necklace ) see. I'm wearing it.

SF: ^ .^ 

BBRD: (lifts eyebrow)

SF: now ryoga. You must go on your own journey to find the remote.. alone

Ryoga: what? Why do I have to go alone 

SF: because…because(eyes the bus)because the rest of us have to go get gas.

Ryoga:…..okay, see you guys later.(walks away)

Piccy: idiot

BBRD: so what was the point of that SF? you know he's just going to get lost.

SF: yeah, but that's why I have this(pulls out a tracking remote). The remote is lost right?

BBRD: right

SF: and ryogas definitely going to get lost right.

BBRD: right

SF: so when ryoga gets lost he'll be with remotey because remoteys lost. Then , We can track down the tracking chip I put in the pretty kitty necklace with this remote. If we find ryoga we find remotey and our adventure will be over.

BBRD: ……..that's the most retarded thing I've ever heard.

(flash to the bad guys layer. Ryoga is in the cage with the remote)

Dark gundam: (is poking ryoga with a stick) this is fun

Ryoga: hey, stop that

Naraku: he he he, those foolish fools really thought they could use this fool to get the remote back. How foolish.

Frieza: Okay, that's like a way overuse of the word fool.

Naraku: yes…well, no matter. Minion!

Minion: yes, my lord?

Naraku: prepare a note informing bobo and Somefairy that there efforts were futile. Make it sound really cool but evil and menacing at the same time.

Minion: right away my lord.

Frieza: so ryoga. I really like you necklace.

GFYYH: (eyes necklace) um, guys, I think we're being tracked

Frieza: BACK OFF!I m trying to work my mojo, here! So ryoga after all of this is over and we get the sugar and candy. I know this really nice Italian place. You think you might want to go there with me.

Ryoga: O.O

GFYYH: Naraku, I really think we're being tracked

Naraku: nonsense. Minion! Is the note ready?

Minion: um…I'm illiterate my lord

Naraku: good, send it…and next time, try to make your lines sound more interesting so the readers won't get bored.

Minion:but

Naraku: I HAVE SPOKEN!

Minion: yes my lord

Naraku: right.

(flash back to SF and the rest)

BBRD: hey!

SF: what?

BBRD: why does it say SF and the rest?

SF: dose it? I didn't notice

BBRD: (rolls eyes)whatever any way how are we going to find remotey we can't use any of your plans because….. well you are an idiot.And now becaues of your plan we lost one of our prisoners I mean buddies.

SF: my plan will work. You'll see.

Suddenly a piece of paper came floating out of the sky. 

BBRD: (catches it and reads it) this is a letter from the bad guys. It says….this is bull crap

SF: (grabs letter and reads it) ah hahaha. It says we have ryoga. We are no stupid. A haha hah hah hah………haha..p.s. narakus a pansy.

Wow. It looks like a three year old wrote this.

BBRD: but three year olds are illiterate

SF:right…. Hey were is inu Yasha and fluffy?

BBRD: I don't know. Do any of you guys know

Hiei: stupid they were left at the police station

Sf: (hits piccy big purple owie on his head)don't call us stupid or we will make you suffer

BBRD:um.. let go rescue inu yasha and fluffy

(At police staion on the roof)

SF: ok does every one know whayt we are going to do?

piccy: no you never told us we just all went to the top of the police staion

SF: okay…(looks around mysteriously) first we are going to repell down into the station and I will tell you the rest of the plan when we get down there

BBRD: first we need to make sure that the floor is not booby traped

(kicks domon into the station)

Domon:owww( starts to cry)

Rain: (points at domon and laughs evily)

Other:O.o

Rain er…um… aww poor domon

SF ook lets go

Everyone (repells down while BBRD and SF sing 007 theme music)

BBRD:ok lets go SF(runs to front counter and pays bail)

SF: (still singing)

Hiei:………that's it

Rain: why did we repell down from the roof if we were just going to pay the bail?

BBRD: this is the cooler way to do it. 

SF: yeah, we just wanted to be dramatic.

AC: (anime fall)

(back outside)

SF: so, did you guys have fun with the other inmates

Inuyasha: yeah, one inmate tryed to have some real "fun" with sesshomaru

BBRD:what kind of fun sessy (Pokes him)

Inu yasha: hahhahaha

SF:what happened

Fluffy:… his entrails decorate the prison floor

BBRD: oh, I didn't know you were into decorating

Piccy: coughfagcough

Fluffy: (glares)

SF: well whatever lets just go look for the remote.

BBRD: to the bus!

(on bus)

SF: bobooooo, I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyyy 

BBRD: Quit your bitching…..sorry I was in my bus driving mode.

(spots rundown old resturant that is called gas and food) wow this place looks really fancy.

SF: lets go

(all gose inside and sits down at a booth)

waiter: … um'aren't you guys kind of squished in that booth

(all the anime characters are on one side of the booth and SF and BBRD are on the other side.)

BBRD: well, I could do with some more elbow room, but Its fine. 

Inu: scoot over

Hiei: make me

Rain: ow, your sitting on me

Goku: sorry

Waiter: right. Well, are you all ready to order?

SF: yes, bobo and I will have a sugar dish, with a sugar drink and fries….covered with sugar.

BBRD: and don't forget the sugar on the side.

SF: oh right, and sugar on the side.

Waiter: ok, and for you.

SF: everyone else will have liver and onions

Goku: ewwww

Domon: the dark gundam told you to order that didn't he

BBRD: no, kyogee did

Domon: WHAT!?(stands. Hitting other AC as he does)

Rain: ow, Domon! She s just messing with you

Domon: oh right(plops back down hitting the AC again)

SF: bobo, I don't think I can wait for the food to get here!

BBRD: don't worry! Look, appetizers(points out packets of sugar)

SF: ooh(starts eating sugar)

Hiei: I'm gonna be sick

Piccy: that's disgusting

Waiter: here's your (sees SF with sugar packet wrappers all around her)O.o…food…enjoy.(leaves quickly)

SF: did you see the look that waiter gave me

BBRD: yeah, I think he likes you.

SF: (smiles) lets eat!(takes a sip of the sugar drink and spits it back out)

Waiter!

Waiter: (comes out)yes?

SF: this drink is not sugary enough! (throws drink at him) Make It Again!

BBRD: …um, yeah (throws drink also)

Waiter: o.o (picks up drinks and runs into the kitchen)

Everyone: (stares at SF)

SF: (breathing heavily) 

BBRD:L lets just eat

(SF and BBRD eat sugar while the AC chokes down liver and onions. Domon is sitting and looking around nervously. Then he spots someone who looks remotely like kyogge)

Domon: I've found you kyogee!(tackles the guy)

Guy: hey get off me you freak(throws food at him which misses and hits hiei)

Hiei: …(throws food at guy which misses and hits a fat lady)

Fat lady: hey

Little kid: (walks to the center of the room) FOOD FIGHT!

(everyone suddenly gets up and starts throwing food)

Inu: (grabs some flying food and eats it)

Rain: (trying to get Domon off of the guy) that's not kyogee idiot!

Fluffy: (sitting quietly while mysteriously nothing is hitting him)

Piccy: (hiding under table) this is so stupid

Fat lady: (sitting on hiei)that's for throwing food at me!

Hiei: get off me!

SF: (throwing food) a hahahahah

BBRD: (throwing food) weeeeeeeee(backs into table and spills drink all over tracking remote)

Tracking remote: bzzt

SF: Bobo! That's was the tracking remote!

BBRD: oops

Guy: (looking beat up is making a phone call) hello police? You better get over here.

BBRD: oh crap!

SF: we need to leave! Come on

(meanwhile back with veggie. In his attempt to escape the meow meow mix song, Veggie has come upon the meow meow mix factory)

to be con't

Read and review in that order. 


	5. veggie goes to the meow meow mix factory

(veggie, while trying to escape from the meow meow mix song, came upon the meow meow mix factory)

Veggie: (mumbling) meow,mix,fairies, rabbits

(he stumbles past the guard,who is a sleep, and right into the factory. People are all working to make meow meow mix when suddenly a bell sounds.)

Factoryworker#1: everyone, its time for the mid-day meow mix maker's meeting.

Workers: (get out various cat things, like a tail and ears, and put them on. They also take out spears.)

Veggie: O.o

Worker#1: we shall start the meeting by singing the traditional meow meow mix song.

Veggie: oh no

Workers: (big breath) meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow.

Veggie: SHUT UP! ( blows up a container of meow meow mix. The small pellets go everywhere.)

Worker#1: ahhhhh, we're under attack!

Worker#2: where is it coming from?!

Worker#3: there!(points at veggie)

Worker#1: get him!

Workers; (all chase veggie)

5 min later

(all the factory workers somehow catch veggie ( don't ask me how . I have no Idea) and tied him up hanging over a big pot of molten meow meow mix.)

Worker#1 so, you tried to attack the peace loving meow meow mix tribe. Coughwhojusthappentocarryspearscough…why?

Veggie:…because I CAN'T STAND THAT SONG!

Workers: (gasp)

Worker#2: he insulted the traditional song!

Worker#3: Blasphemy

Worker#1: be careful of what you say! You're hanging over a pot of delicious but deadly molten meow meow mix. We were thinking of just dropping you in but we decided to instead give you three challenges. If you pass these three challenges we will accept you into the meow meow mix tribe. But they will not be easy!

Veggie:…ok

Worker: your first challenge will be to defeat the dreaded CAT BEAST! Untie him

Workers : (untie veggie)

Worker#1: come out mighty cat beast, protector of the meow meow mix tribe. Come out and fight!

Worker#2: (opens huge cage

(out of the cage comes a small cat)

worker#1: Tremble in Fear!

Cat: meow

Workers: (gasp)

Veggie:-.- (flicks cat with one finger)

Cat: (goes flying) mmeeeeeeowwwwwww

Workers: (gasp) he defeated the cat beast!

Worker#1: hmmmm, so you defeated our protector…Well there are still two more challenges. The second challenge will be to catch the magical feathers.(points to corner where there is a giant cat toy with feathers on the end swinging back and forth. Many other workers are trying to catch it)

Veggie: (goes up and catches feathers with one hand)

Workers: (gasp) he caught the magical feathers.

Worker#1: so, you defeated the second challenge, but there is still one more! You final challenge issss…to eat all of that cat food.(points to giant bin of food)

Veggie: okay, but first I want you to look over there(points)

Workers: (look)

Veggie: (dumps food into molten food pot)

Workers: (look back)

Worker#2: (gasp) he has eaten all of the food!

Worker#1: really?…well, I guess your apart of the tribe now.

Workers: hurray hurray

Worker#1: lets celebrate by singing the traditional meow meow mix song.

Workers: (breath in)

Veggie: O.O

Workers: meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow

Veggie: (flys over building and blows it up)

(pieces of building and meow meow mix fly everywhere

Veggie : (walks away mumbling)

(back with SF and BBRD)

SF: bobo, the tracking remote is still busted

BBRD: we'll take care of it later

(all get on bus)

(veggie walks up with meow meow mix in his hair)

SF: hey veggie!

BBRD: Veggie! You came just in time. Ready…

SF&BBRD: (deep breath) meow meow meow meow etc

Veggie: ahhhhh (runs away

SF: what got into him?

BBRD: (shrugs)


End file.
